


Daily Ritual of Solitude

by ohsojin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Gen, Massive angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Officer Andy Brooks do when he wakes up in the morning? (Pre-pilot/series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Ritual of Solitude

_Another day._

The first thing Andy Brooks does in the early morning is haphazardly feeling about until finally locating the source of the shrieking and prompting slapping it quiet; his alarm clock.

A sigh, he always lays there staring at the ceiling for a few moments, attempting to put his thoughts in order so that he may pass through yet another day unnoticed. Things are easier that way.

Shortly after, he showers. He can’t feel the water on his skin anymore – the feelings of warmth and happiness died out…hell, what felt like ages ago.

So, so cold, he climbs out of the shower and shaves if necessary. He brushes his teeth, as well, unconcerned with breakfast. He might eat a donut from work, but otherwise…he probably won’t eat until dinner. Even then, it’s only something cheap. He only eats enough to keep his body going at this point.

When he washes his hands shortly before leaving the bathroom, he’s very careful to look at himself as little as possible. Ever since his soul no longer became his own, he began to have trouble looking at himself at all. He keeps his eyes ducked low, washing his hands repeatedly. Whenever they slowly slide up, his fear heightens – is he going to see Moloch? Or will he just see Andy Brooks? …The disturbing part is that Andy isn’t sure which is worse.

_Once, twice…maybe three times._

No matter how often he washes them, all he can see is dirt and dried blood. He’s well aware it’s coming; that he’ll be responsible for so many awful things. Hell, some things he’s already done have set the cogs in motion – it’s just a matter of time.

…He tries his best to wash it off repeatedly before he leaves the house, sometimes his hands get raw and ache from the persistent scrubbing. The cold air blasting against the reddened skin would be so painful to anyone else, but it’s an utter relief to Andy. It means that he can still feel something.

It’s possible he cries about it occasionally, before leaving the safety of his bathroom, unsure what else to do – but he can’t be certain. He lost contact with his emotions ages ago, so he has no idea if what’s hitting his hands is from his eyes or from the spigot on the sink.

Hands reddened, body cold and rigid, all the while, emotionless – he leaves home, and yet nothing changes. His place remains just as empty and devoid of life -- just as it was when he was occupying it.


End file.
